Poke-School version Ultra Moon
by mukosu
Summary: Follow the adventure of Night Dusk a young trainer who dreams of becoming master the Ultra Moon version of Professor r that he will follow the courses of the school of fluttershy the teacher for young trainer begin.During this journey Night the new hero will discover something still unknown about pokemon and cause it will be useful to him agains.
1. First Day School

In a grass field on Route 1, a pokemon teacher was teaching a wild Pokémon capture lesson to a young trainer who is starting out.

"Are you ready Night Dusk? Your lesson will begin now." Kukui announces to the dark purple unicorn foal.

He walks in the grass and finds a wild Pikipek. Kukui sends Rockruff to the fight, who attacks him several times to exhaust him.

"You see Dusk, when the Pokémon is out of breath you throw your Poké Ball." He throws an orange ball that sucks it inside and it's a success.

"There you understand how it works, now your turn."

Without hesitation he walks in the green plants and crosses a wild Grubbin. "Rowlet, I choose you! Uses Leafage!"

The green owl fires bright leaves on the insect and causes him a lot of damage. Grubbin goes on the assault with Sting Shot. He secretes a gooey thread that reduces Rowlet's speed. "Rowlet, uses Leafage,Again!"

This green owl sends out other light grasses that inflicts more damage. He is on the verge of exhaustion and Night Dusk throws his ball to catch him. He is sucked inside the ball.

After some movement of the Pokeball, the capture is a success. "Congratulations Dusk, you've managed to get your second Pokémon now you're ready to start your adventure as a student at Fluttershy School and your second step is to make friends."

"Yeah, I can not wait to start in my ... new class? Make friends?" He understood, "Friends? Mr. Kukui, why do I need some?"

"Comrades are important for a trainer because without that nobody can help you in hard times or share moments of joy. Already I am aware of your old friend who betray you during an adventure ... but it's the past . "

"But…."

"It's decided, so let's go for your new school." The stallion drives the dark purple foal to the next town that is Ponyville.

Arriving in town, both walk up to a school that is stuck to a big house that looks like a daycare for Pokemon. Kukui and the young trainer Dusk enters the classroom. Inside the two seeing an angry Gyarados .

"A Gyarados ?!" This is the first time he sees one and who is angry. Leviathan grunts terribly and intimidates Dusk and the students.

"Calm Gyara, no pony will hurt you here we are all friends." Fluttershy utters gentle words to calm the blue levithan.

The foal is convinced that it will not work because Gyarados is a Pokémon that is impossible to make him understand reason but he will you Leviathan became friendly.

"This my little ponies is the faction of calmed an angry Pokémon." The yellow pegas finish to make the demonstration to the young to the foals.

"How can she do it?" He was surprised to see the Pokémon Leviathan calm down easily.

"Fluttershy to what you can call a gift with his lessons you'll learn a lot and while I'm going to register, you'll be able to get to know your new comrades." The brown stallion with the white coat is going to talk to the yellow pegase.

"Ok class let's stop there for today tomorrow you'll have a lesson on berries, their ability to cure negative conditions." She says the classes for tomorrow and will join Kukui to discuss.

The students caught a glimpse of Night Dusk and began a conversation with him, "You have to be the new guy, I'm Gray Gear and I have Diglett Alolan, Honedge and Klink on my team."

"My name is Pixie Love and I am an expert with the fairy type. My partner is Togepi and Cutiefly." The sweet pink unicorn presents itself with its two Pokémon.

"Me is Soul Burn and I'm a specialist with fire. My Pokémon is Torchic and Darumaka." The ruby red ground foal shows his fire chick creature and mini red ball.

"Petal Blossom, my type is plant and my Pokémon is Petilil, Bounsweet and Budew." The emerald green filly that has a rose in her pink mane presents itself.

"Timid Voice ..." The snow white unicorn foal says in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"Timid ... normal and my Pokémon ..." He still says in a low voice.

"His name is Timid Voice, he is extremely shy with newcomers who meet and he is pro with Pokémon his Minccino, Whismur and Lillipup.I am Violet Punk to make presentations and I am a pro with poison. My team was Salamdit, Mareanie and Zubat. "

The light purple foal speaks for him and his shy friend, "Yo, I'm Specter a ghost specialist, and my team is Gastly, Shuppet and Mimikyu."

The mauve purple turquoise foal speaks. "I'm Static Jolt, a specialist with Poké are Dedenne and Geodude Alolan."

The lemon yellow colt says, "Now we know each other, we are going to visit the school and to begin we will show you the playground."

The group of trainers go outside to see the playground but to get outside they see a group of foals that ravaged the field. One had a dress like those of the pharaohs, the other is a gray pegase wearing a coat of ghoul and the arctic blue girl looked like yuki-onna with her clothes.

"Snorunt uses Ice Fang on the toboggan!" There creature tuque freezes the toboggan with its cold teeth.

"Yamask uses Shadow Ball on the swings!" There mask creature shooting dark spheres on the swing that crack at each shot.

Vullaby uses Fury Attack! "The little vulture was going to destroy the roulette wheel with its beak, attacking it several times.

"No way to let them destroy that! Torchic uses Ember!" The fire chick spits sparks to neutralize the vulture and burns it.

"Who did that?" Darker Wing is looking for the culprit.

"It's me, you Yokai, you start to get angry." Soul Burn tells them.

"Is this knowledge yours?" Night Dusk question.

"Alas, yes, there are three students from the Dawn Sun Academy. The three of us have the badge of their school. The girl is Cold Soul, the gray Pegasus colt is Darker Wing and the Egyptian pony is Rå. They often bother us to be superior to our class. " Pixie explains to Dusk.

"In Ponyville there are two schools?" Night thought he only had one here

"Yes, but Dawn Sun Academy is the best place to get strong and I'm going to show you ... Yamask uses Shadow Claw!" The shadow monster attacks the chick with its dark claws.

"Torchic!"

"Salamdit, Poison Gas!" Violet engages a fight against the three Yokai. The black salamander spits a poisonous purple smoke on Snorunt and Vullaby.

Both of us have the poisoned negative condition. "Honedge goes on the attack with Iron Head on the Snorunt!"

The ghost sword strikes Snorunt with his metal head and causes him severe damage. "Rowlet, Leafage!"

The owl of Dusk attacks the three enemies with bright leaves. Even more damage is done. Snorunt and Vullaby breathe pain because of the poison.

"Yamask, Burst of Shadow Ball !" Ra wanted to finish with the second zone trainers. The ghost mask gunshot dark bullets.

"Geo uses Thunderbolt!" The stone creature frowns the shadows balls.

"Whismur, Supersonic!" Timid says in a low voice. His voice creature utters a shrill cry that makes the three enemies confused.

"Togepi, Metronome!" There egg creature uses a random ability and uses Ice Beam. It fires a cooling ray on all three opponents.

They are frozen. "Yo! Shuppet Shadow Sneak!"

There, the ghost puppet attacks him with his shadow the three Pokémon Dawn three begin to show signs of fatigue.

"Petal we end with a capacity Z?"Gray Gear asks Petal.

"Okay Gray." The emerald green Blossom and Gray Gear perform a series of different movement.

Klink and Bounsweet recover the energy to be able to deploy its full power.

Bloom Doom

Corkscrew Crash

The creature gears tournament on itself like a furious top and will hit the three enemies multiple times inflicting a lot of damage.

The fruit creature turns the field into a beautiful flower field. An enormous jacket burst on the ground to bloom and create a bright floral explosion.

Snorunt, Yamask and Vullaby are all three K.O.

"I can not believe they managed to beat us." Cold is surprised by their defeat.

"Next time you will not be lucky!" Ra, the three Dawn Sun Academy students return their Pokémon in their Poké Ball and leave.

"For once we managed to beat."

"Yes, at least the playground did not take a lot of damage." Static affirm.

"It means we can fix it." Gray says.

"Yeah!" They're going to fix the small damage. While they were doing this, Night Dusk had a sensation that had never been before.

(What is it like feeling ... of pride, because I help them? Impossible friendship has no meaning for me because of him ... ?!) He has a presentiment of being watched.

"Dusk, he has a problem?" Pixie asks.

"…not really." The dark purple foal says.

Further two other members of the Dawn Sun Academy, watched them. "The Yokai team suffered a defeat and it could damage the reputation of our institution."

The peach-colored foal is surprised to see his second-rate trainers succeed in defeating the three weakest members of their school.

"Should we settle their accounts?" The unicorn brown filly asks the unicorn foal yellow sun.

"Not today let them enjoy their first temporary victory." The yellow foal announces to his two comrades.

Before he goes there he looks at Night Dusk (Becomes strong Dusk because one day we will see each other again ...)


	2. Twin Battle

The next morning, at the Dawn Sun Academy, the yellow colt returned to a science lab where student attitudes were studied.

"Red Burst, the Yokai group do they successfully complete their mission?" The director asks.

"No, they failed and my old friend helped them defeat the Yokai."

"... They were I have to find a way to get them out of school. Did you say it's because of their teamwork?" The metallic gray stallion asks Burst.

"Yes, Mr. Mind Vice."

"Send me the electric and aquatic twins!" Twins enter his office. One summer consisted of two boys while the other was a boy and a girl.

"Electro Positive and Electro Negative, ready for the mission." Both say in unison.

"Tidal Wave and Ocean Heart ready too." They say.

"Your mission will be intimacy to the students of Fluttershy School. When they stop going there, his school will be forced to close and there will remain my insignia establishment I will be able to strengthen my army ..." Mind explains their mission to the four twins.

All: We accept the director.

The four members of the Dawn Sun Academy come out to head to the other establishment for young Pokemon trainers. At Fluttershy School, the shy Pegasus gives a lesson on the berries and their effectiveness in healing the Pokémon.

"Class I'm going to ask you about the berries." She explains the exercise of the day. The young ponies were ready to answer.

"Question 1: If your Pokémon falls asleep, what bay does it wake up?"

Timid: a Chesto bay.

"Good answer Timid Voice. Next question: When you are paralyzed and unable to make any movement, what fruit in a Rawst, Leppa or Cheri?"

"Good answer. To cure against burn status?"

Soul: A Rawst.

" berry that has the same faculty of Oran fruit?"

They think to find the answer of enigma.

Night / Petal / Specter / Gray: A Sitrus berry.

"You are really talented, and for my last question: What is the name of the bay that cares for all the negative conditions?"

"Yo, a Lum berry." Specter gives his answer.

"Good answer little ponies, now you know the berries and their faculty of proposes a small gardening project."

"What is this project?" Gray asks.

"We are planting several fruits in the soil. Thanks to this we can have a small reserve. To start we prepare the soil, we must then plant seeds and use fertilize so that they grow well."

Fluttershy explains, "What does he want to do?"

"For the land, it's going to be easy with my Diglett Alolan." The gray colt calls his mole.

"I will help you." Pixie wants to help him.

"Me too." Violet wants to help Gray too.

"I'm busy taking fertilizer for plants." Petal volunteers.

"I'm going to help you Petal."

"I'm taking care of the seeds that will need to be planted." The lemon yellow colt agrees to do.

"He has no other tasks ... I will help you."

Timid will join the group of Static and Dusk. The trainers go to different places to start gardening.

Gear, Pixie and Violet are digging holes. Peter and Burn are going to see the three florist mares to buy fertilizer. Jolt, Dusk and Timid are going to see Mr. Berry Juice for having seeds.

When they are scattered in the city, the twin members of Dawn Sun observe them for a better reflection on a plan.

"They are scattered ..." Tidal Wave says.

"That way, it makes our job easy." Ocean says.

"So who will confront who?" Positive request.

"The aquatic twins are going to face the green girl and the red colt. Me and my brother we're going to face each other." Negative explains how the fight goes.

The aquatic twins take the direction that Petal Blossom and Soul Burn took while the electric brothers follow Dusk's group.

The emerald green filly and the ruby red foal enter the flower shop to buy fertilizer. "One thing done."

"Yes, let's go in class." Petal says. Both walk towards their school and the two specialist twins with the water follow them to the Ponyville Fountain.

Tidal and Ocean take out their Shellos that plunges into the water and attacks both with their Mud-Slap ability.

The two slugs fire a jet of mud on them by chance they dodge. "Who to do that?"

Tidal / Ocean: It's us! The twins you want to continue your path you must defeat us.

The light blue foal and the sapphire blue filly challenge them with their Shellos. "Why did they want to confront us?"

"Soul look! They have badges from the Dawn Sun Academy."

"Still we accept! Go, Torchic!" The ruby red pony sends his fire chick into battle. "Torchic, Scratch!"

"Go, Petili" Petal sends his little creature plant. "Petilil, Magical Leaf!"

The chick claws the blue slug with its paws and the mini plant launches magic leaves on the rose.

"Shellos West used Icy Wind!" The blue slug blows an icy wind on Soul Burn's Torchic.

"Shellos East, Water Pulse!" The pink snail shoot water waves on the enemy.

"Torch, Ember to neutralize the wind of cold!" The red fowl spits small sparks to block the cold capacity.

"Petil, Seed Leech and Magical Leaf!" The plant creature fires multicolored leaves on both slug and inflicts a lot of damage.

The creepers spring from the ground to grab the blue Shellos and start pumping his vital forces.

Ocean; Water Pulse!

The pink slug launches a water wave on the Torchic and the little bird has suffered a lot of is badly injured. "Petili uses Magical Leaf!"

"Torch,Peck!"

The plant creature launches magic leaves on both enemies and the chick pecks the blue slug with its beak. The ability of the flying type causes him a lot of scratches.

"Petal, we have to finish with them quickly because we have to bring the fertilizer back to school."

"D'acc, we take them with our Z move?"

"Yeah!" The two perform a series of movement with their hoof. Tidal and Heart found it odd that they started dancing during a fight.

Torchic and Petilil recover the energy from the Z bracelets and are ready to deploy it.

Bloom Doom

All-Out Pummeling

With the power Z the field turns into a field Fleurance and a huge bright flower appears to then create a big launches energetic fists on both Shellos.

Tidal / Ocean: Impossible ... they defeated us ?!

Petal Blossom and Soul Burn return to their school and elsewhere Static Jolt and Timid Voice confront the electric brothers. The Electro brothers manage to predict the attacks of Jolt's Pokémon but they have difficulty with Timid's because he speaks in a low voice.

"Geodude, Throw Rock!" The rock monster throws pieces of stone at the two mice but they manage to dodge it.

"Echoic Voice!" Timid dit avec sa petite cris des cris d'écho sur Plusle et Minus."Supersonic!"

The Pokémon whispers trident sounds that confuse the enemy. "Good job , Rollout, Smack Down and Throw Rock!

There rock creature rolls on itself to smash on both enemies, he fires a rock and throws small rocks on them. The rock attribute technique causes them a lot of damage.

Positive / Negative: Plus and Minus, continue!

The two were still confused and they beat themselves. Their stamina was seriously diminished by the assaults of the Alolan Geodude of the lemon yellow colt.

"..." He says that he will launch his attack performs a series of gestures to finish with a Z pose. His Whismur absorbs the white light and he is ready to use it.

Breakneck Blitz

The Poké whispers and takes a big swing to run at full speed on them and collides with both. "Throw Rock!"

Pulse and Minus both lost consciousness. "Yeah!"

Positive / Négative: Impossible …

The three returning to class with the seeds of , Pixie, Specter, Fluttershy finish digging the five foals arrive with the materials they needed.

Plantar students seed, put fertilizer that accelerate their several weeks a lot of fruit in thrust with surplus Fluttershy decided to give Pinkie and give a new lesson.

The next morning…

"Before starting today's course, here is Rotom-Dex your guide. He'll give you the information you need about the Pokémon you're going to meet and Pinkie Pie will teach you how to make Pokéblocs."


	3. Bug Trainer Of Everfree

At the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie taught the young trainers how to make Pokéblocs with different favors.

While they were doing this, the director of the Dawn Sun Academy was preparing a new plan to prevent Fluttershy students from going to school.

"The aqua and electric twins have failed in their student is free, Sweet Smile?" He asks his secretary.

"There is Moth Fly, he's second level year-round and he knows every corner of the Everfree Forest." The pink unicorn announces.

"He knows all the recesses of Everfree, so send him in and contact our spy to drive his trainer to his territory."

"Including." Sweet comes out of the office to talk to Moth and the spy.

Elsewhere the young foals finish their cooking class with Pinkie Pie and give everyone a Case Pokéblock and they go home.

Night Dusk, Rotom, Pixie Love and Timid Voice are together. "What did you want to do?"

"Could go see Rarity for her grooming at our pokemon?" Pixie offers.

"No."

"We could…?"

? : Timid Voice.

The four turn their heads to see a pink mare calling Timid next to the Ponyville Town Hall, "Is that your mother?"

"…"

"What?"

"He says: She is a friend of her mother." Rotom repeats the words of the shy little pony.

He walks away to talk with this lady. "Madam, is there a problem?"

"Not really I just need to talk with Darker Scream."

"I do not know any pony called ..." She casts a spell so that he falls asleep and opens his eyes with red irises and a different voice.

"Thank you for letting him sleep, what's the mission?"

"You have to bring your '' friends '' into the Everfree Forest, a member of our academy wants to challenge them."

"Interesting as a plan, I just need to pretend to be my other self."

"Yes, and do not forget to report on your mission."

"I already know." Darker says before heading back to Dusk, Pixie and Rotom. "Guys I have an idea of what you can do, follow me."

Pixie, Rotom and Dusk follow their shy friend in front of the green green entrance and explain his project.

"You want to get things scattered around here thanks to your Lillipup Pick Up talent ... Me and Dusk fight wild pokemon?" The sweet pink filly translates Timid's words.

He nods. "Okay... "

The three penetrate the green place. Darker displays an evil smile.

They walk to a huge tree that separates two paths. "There are two galleries that could lead us to two places."

"My pokeRadar indicated a large concentrate of wild pokemon on the left."

They make two groups. Dusk and Timid take the right while Pixie and Rotom follow the one on the left.

A dark green colt hiding behind the bush heard them and asked four Scolipede to attack the two boys and follow the girl.

In the right path Lillipup found five servings, three pokeballs and one Ether Further the puppy found another Ether.

"…"

"Without others to translate your words, I do not understand you."

Pup got a sixth serving. In the left path Pixie continues to explore the place for found objects. She will advance to the small temple dedicated to Celebi the fabulous pokemon who has the power to travel back in time.

It passes through green walls that formed long green corridors. She walks slowly to the center and meets a young dark green pony with a badge from the Academy.

"An enemy of Dawn Sun School."

"Oh, you know what school I am, in which case you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, and how did you know we will be in the forest?"

"Secret, I challenge you in a fight!"

"I accept Go, Cutiefly!"

"Burmy!" He calls the pink Burmy.

"Burmy Trash Coat,the bagworm pokemon and type : entry :It covers itself with a cloak to shelter from the cold. When it's hot, its cloak is thinner."

The fight begins. On the side of Night Dusk and Timid Voice they face the four Wild Scolipede.

"Rowlet, Leafage!" The owl fires bright leaves on woodlice that hurts them.

"Lillipup, Bite!" the puppy bit the woodlice with his little jaws.

The four Scolipede using insects soaks the owl and puppy with a liquid is infected with poison.

The four Scolipede using insects soaks the owl and puppy with a liquid is infected with poison.

"..." Timid gives a Pecha berry to heal from poisoning.

"Thanks, Rowlet uses Peck, Leafage and Tackle!" The green owl attacks the Scolipede on the right with his Peck, he throws bright leaves on the left and bangs against the center one.

Their confrontation continues and at the same time Pixie fight Moth Fly. "Cutiefly, Silver Wind!"

The fly bee blows a silver wind that hurts the enemy and strengthens his combat stats.

"Burmy, Protect!" The pink insect creates a bright wall that protects it from attack.

"Cutiefly uses Stun Spore!" The bee releases yellow sporeate on the Burmy Trash Coat which becomes paralyzed.

"Burmy Bug Bite!" It pecks Cutiefly with insect bite.

"Cutiefly goes on the offensive with Struggle Bug!" Cutie beats the opponent with his insect power and drops super attack.

"Burmy, Bug Bite!" Moth orders him but his pokemon does not move. "Burmy?"

"Bur ... My!" Pink Burmy is completely paralyzed and unable to do the least movement.

"Cutie, Struggle Bug, Silver Wind!" Unable to defend himself he suffered both repetitive techniques.

His endurance diminishes tremendously and because of Silver Wind, both attacks have become more powerful. He ends up fainting.

"Burmy come back, Swadloon, I'll pick you!" He swaps his pokemon to be able to call another.

"Swadloon,the leaf type : bug/grass and pokedex entry :It protects itself from the cold by wrapping up in leaves. It stays on the move, eating leaves in forests."

"Swad, Sting Shot!" The green creature shooting sticky canvases that motionless Pixie's pokemon.

"Cutiefly! "

He is motionless and stuck to the ground because of the painting that Moth's Swadloon has launched. "Razor Leaf!"

He shot herbs slicing on the little bee. "Razor Leaf"

Swad repeatedly fires cutting weeds that hurt him.

"Cutie, Silver Wind!" She tries to beat her little wings but because of the glue is unable to move.

"Finish it with Struggle Bug!" He puts the opponent K. O.

"Cutiefly come back! Togepi, I'll pick you!" The sweet pink filly swaps her pokemon to call another.

"Togepi, Sweet Kiss!" Toga gives a sweet and angelic kiss that makes the enemy confused.

"Swadloon, get back to you!"

"Togepi, Menetrome!" The egg creature uses a random ability and chooses Jump Kick.

She takes a swing in the air and falls like a rocket on Swadloon and inflicts serious damage. "Menetrome!"

Togepi uses another random ability and takes Shadow Ball!.

The egg creature fires a dark bullet at Swadloon. "Use Menetrome!"

Again he uses a random attack and takes Flame Burst. Togepi uses the flames of hell to seriously burn the insect plant.

He is K. O. "swadloon back! Durant, come fight!"

Moth swaps his insect plant to send a metal ants into battle.

"Durant,the iron type:bug/steel and info :They attack in groups, covering themselves in steel armor to protect themselves from Heatmor."

"I'm impressed, you managed to defeat two of my pokemon, but now you're going to face my most powerful, Durant, Iron Head!"

The metal ant bangs its head on Togepi. It suffers heavy damage.

"Strident Sound and Metal Claw!" The metal ant gives a shrill metallic shriek that reduces Togepi's defense.

He uses his fangs for claws. The egg creature suffers another big damage.

"Togepi, Charm!" The pokémon baby makes charm to Durant to reduce the attacking power of his techniques.

"Menetrome!" Togepi uses a random attack once and uses Drain Punch!.

He strikes him with his luminous fist that sucks him some of his vital energy.

"Metal Claw!" The critter metals the claw with his fangs.

"Menetrome" Togepi attacks with Dizzy Punch. She hits him with his fist that makes him confused.

"Durant, Iron Head!" But because of his confusion, he's hurting himself.

"Menetrome!" She uses Fire Fang. Toga bite the opponent with his inflamed canines that burns him badly.

His strength is leaving him because of this fire type attack. "with the little energy that we have left we will launch our Z move."

Moth hits his hoof three times. All the gray energy is sucked by its pokemon of the steel type.

Corkscrew Crash

He whirls about himself like a spinning top that attacks all the live Togepi and inflicts a lot of damage because of his weakness against steel.

Despite the injury Togepi is still able to fight. "What! She is not defeated?"

"Despite its small appearance Togepi is strong, the link we created make us stronger during a fight and we do not abont!"

"Toge-!" Her body emits a bluish light and changes her form.

"Toge... "

"Your Togepi is evolving."

"My Togepi evolve?" Her Togepi has evolved into Togetic.

"Togetic the happiness type : fairy/flying and pokedex entry :They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness. "

The happy pokemon uses Fairy Wind. "She just learned Fairy Wind."

"Togetic, Fairy Wind!" The happy pokémon blows a fairy wind that makes Moth's pokémon vanish.

"Durant, come back, you were lucky, my academy comrades are going to avenge!" He warned and left.

"Let's go see others they may have problems."

"OK, Rotom Togetic." The girl approves. They go to the right road. With their help, Dusk and Timid managed to defeat the four Scolipede.

They are going home. Timid was able to find five Super Portions and two other Ether.

Darker was going to report on Moth's mission that failed.

A little later, a peach-colored filly had taken the train to Ponyville with his Vulpix Alolan and Cleffa. "Do not be scared Nebby, I'm sure you ponyville ponies are nice."

"Nebby." Cosmog feels reassured by Lillie's words.


	4. The Mysery Filly

Arriving at destination, Lillie, Vulpix Alolan and Cleffa visit Ponyville. Nebby was looking around with the small opening of his bag.

"This city is really friendly." The peach filly says to her two pokémon and stops in front of the Sugarcube Corner.

"A bakery, do you want to have a snack?"

The three agrees with Lillie's idea. They enter the cake shop to buy some. Other places to stay away. Night Dusk, Violet Punk, Petal Blossom, Specter,Rotom-Dex and Gray Gear face another member of the Dawn Sun Academy.

"I am Counter Fight, a specialist with the fighting type."

"All: Counter ... .Fight?

They have the image of the counter of a store. "It's Counter! Like to counterattack!"

"No matter, , Salambit!"

"You'll pay for misstating my name, Go, Passimian!"

"Passimian,the teamwork : fighting and pokemon entry : Berries are its weapons as well as the staple of its diet. The one that can throw a berry the farthest is the boss of the troop. "

The fight Fight vs Violet Punk.

"Salambit uses Toxic Direct!" The black salamander fires a purple liquid jets at the sporting lemur and poisons it.

"Passimian, use Rock Smash!" the lemur suffers the pain of poison and attacks with his fist on the salamander.

"Salamdit, Dragon Rage!" The black lizard pulls a draconian fireball on the sporting lemur, it undergoes more damage with poisoning.

"Passimian uses Tackle!" It charges on the salamander and is still suffering from poison pain.

"Salam, Flamethrower!" Violet's Salamdit suffers her burning breath on the sports lemur and inflicts a lot of damage.

"Passimian, Rock Smash!" the sports monkey was going to hit the black lizard but because of the poisoning he missed his target and got hurt because of the poison.

"Salamdit, Dragon Rage and Flamethrower!" the pokemon of the light purple colt fires a dragon fireball on the enemy who seriously wounds him and uses his burning breath to burn him also his endurance decreases because of the poison.

"Passimian, Rock Smash!" The lemur footballer is unable to do the least movements because his strengths are enormously left because of the poison.

And he was barely staying up. "Finish with Ember!"

The black lizard spits hot little sparks that will put K.O.

The light purple foal has beaten Counter (the counter of the shop.)

"It's Counter! (To counter someone.)

Counter Fight corrects the narrator who slit his name before leaving.

"What is that?" the purple colt saw a strange chicken head floating in the air. He will follow the mysterious creature to the forest.

"Dusk, where are you going?" Gray question. They follow their friends to the entrance of Everfree and enter, inside they fall on hordes of wild pokemon.

"Yo, Mimikyu, Wood Hammer! Shuppet uses Spite!" the false pikachu hit the Wurmple with his wooden tail and the mini ghost puppet cast a spell to prevent the enemy from using their attack.

"Bounsweet, Razor Leaf!" the pokemon fruit slices leaves on the three Spinaraks.

"Rowlet uses Peck! Grubbin, Mud-Slap!" the green owl attacks the small mushrooms and the larvae shot mud on Poochyena.

Night, Petal, Violet, Specter and Gray are fighting the horde of wild pokemon to advance their way. Rotom-Dex made an update thanks to the four creatures they met.

"Wurmple,the worm : bug and description :Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes."

" Shroomish,the mushroom pokemon and type : entry : If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt. "

"Poochyena,the bite pokemon and type : entry :Poochyena is an omnivore—it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. "

" Spinarak,the string slip type : entry : Although the poison from its fangs isn't that strong, it's potent enough to weaken prey that gets caught in its web."

In a remote place with a wooden bridge, Lillie relaxes with her team. Nebby, Snowball and Cleffa play next to the suspension bridge.

"Nebby, Snowball and Cleffa, pay attention to the wooden bridge." Lillie warns her three that they play.

They hear and retreat from the wooden path. Back with the pupils of the Pokeshy School. Night Dusk, Petal Blossom, Violet Punk, Specter, Gray Gear and Rotom continue their way to the wooden bridge.

"Hi, did not you see a chicken head flying?" Night Dusk asks the mysterious girl.

"A chicken head? Sorry not seen."

"..." He looked around and Gray, Petal, Violet, Specter and Rotom joined them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lillie, the little white vixen is Snowball, she's the key and he's Nebby ... Nebby? Nebby?" the peach colored filly look around to find Cosmog.

"Are you talking about the pokemon on the bridge?" Violet points to the nebula creature playing on the bridge.

"Nebby !" Lillie cries in fear because Cosmog is on a dangerous wooden path.

"Do not panic, I'm sure he's fine and it's not like flying-type pokémon are going to attack him." The silver-gray pony said but suddenly three wild Spearow will attack Cosmog.

The three birds strike the nebula creature with their beaks.

"Why did you say that?"

"Sorry."

"Nebby !?" Lillie panics.

"Quick, use your two pokemon to help your third." Petal suggests to the peach-colored girl to do.

"…"

"Yo, what are you waiting for? Your pokemon is in danger."

"It's because I've never done pokemon fighting in my life and I have no experience in this area." Lillie confesses.

"What?"

"If she can not, I'll go!" Rowlet uses Leafage and Grubbin, "Bug Bite!" Its owl launches green leaves on the right Spearow and the small larva attacks the one on the left.

It remained only little volatile call for others to help him, five Spearow and one Fearow come.

Night Dusk takes Cosmog to protect him from the attacks of the evil villains and his two pokemon.

Nebby trembles with fear and the light in her body to accumulate. "Huh?"

"Byyy" He releases in a blinding explosion that destroys the wooden , Grubbin and Nebby fall freely on the rock.

"All: Night Dusk !

The Spearow and Fearow flying towards them to continue added scratches on them.

The distance of the rocks are dangerously close to Dusk and the pokemons. The villains also the bird. Rowlet tries to move away by attacking them.

The Spearow and the Fearow would use Gust to hurt the three heroes but the bird is put out of action by an electric attack.

A yellow chicken head pops out of the sky to save them and bring them back to their friends. Nebby jumps on Lillie.

"Dusk, you are saved."

"Yes, by this strange Pokémon ..."

"Tapu Koko,the land spirit type : electric/fairy and description : The lightning-wielding guardian deity of Melemele, Tapu Koko is brimming with curiosity and appears before people from time to time. "

"Tapu ... Koko." He is surprised to meet his first legendary pokemon.

The everfree forest keeper looks at Cosmog who is happy to be back with the peach filly again. "Nebby, I'm glad you're saved"

"Nebby."

"..." Tapu Koko flies off.

"Yo, it was amazing, I would like to see another sensational thing that only happens once in a lifetime." The pale purple foal says.

The others look at him with a look you could have shut up. They were right because a horde of Spearow are coming to avenge their defeated comrade.

"Oh no more Spearow!"

"OK, friends we have no choice to fight against them." the gray colt says.

"Yeah!" Night, Petal, Violet, Specter and Gray had pulled out their pokemon to defend themselves against the horde of the bird but Nebby who is with Lillie trembles with fear.

His body begins to emit another blinding glow and energy gathers together to create a wormhole in the sky filled with gray cloud.

A white humanoid cockroach appeared in front of the group of trainers.

Night, Petal, Violet, Specter, Gray, Rotom and Lillie silently watched her.

Ub-Beauty watches the foals and miniature birds fly towards them. She uses her speed to avoid blows and K.o with the Triple Kick attack.

Pheromosa defeated the enemy and turned to the foals. Rotom-Dex is trying to scan it to recover data but nothing.

Pheromosa runs fast to increase his speed. Night Dusk and Specter get into a fighting position but Ub-Beauty does a spin over them and heads for Ponyville.

"Strange ... where did this creature go?"

"I think she went to Ponyville."

"Quick, let's prevent them!"

They run towards the Pheromosa has been faster young trainers.

The citizens preview the ultra Beast, Beauty.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and he's Gummy. Welcome to Pony - !?" The pink mare was making the presentation but Ub-Beauty ignores it and releases pheromones in the air.

The ponies of the city have become zombies and are under the control of Ub-Beauty. "Pheroooo."


End file.
